Three Warlord's duty
by cocchyo
Summary: Ranmaru, Kai and Nene, female Warlords of Ransei, are ready to take part at the beauty contest. But something goes wrong and an ancient menace is ready to claw Ransei to pieces. For Ranmaru, Kai and Nene is the opportunity to prove their mightiness. But can the three Warlords really work together? Warning: Female Ranmaru.


First attempt to a fiction, yay! This story is set before the Hero's/Nobunaga's ascension to power, and the Warlords are like those of the junior contest in the special episodes. Let me know if there are grammar errors, I'm not so good at those things ^^"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Conquest. Pokémon is a creation of Satoshi Tajiri.

Enjoy!

/

Chapter 1: Secrets and plots

«You know, sister, Ransei is becoming more intriguing.» «It sure is, brother.» Lady Ayagozen, the younger sister of Kenshin, walked at his left, her breath warming the chill winter air. «It's nearly March, but it feels like we are in January instead. This cold isn't normal.» continued Lord Kenshin. «It sure isn't, brother.»

«You are very misterious today. Is something bothering you?» Aya stopped. Her partner Cubchoo showed from the light blue umbrella of the lady, staring curiously at Kenshin. «Yes», she murmured. «But it's too soon telling you now, brother». Kenshin stopped, too. «I trust your decision.» Aya smiled, her smile warm like a spring breeze. «I knew you would, brother.»

/

Meanwhile, in Chrysalia castle, there was big activity. Ranmaru, the young Warlord, was preparing herself to show up at the beauty contest. «Do I really have to do it?» she moaned. «Be patient, Lady Ranmaru» smiled Lady Gõ. «Your hair is almost perfect.» «No, really! I mean it! A real beautiful female Warlord should prove her mightiness in battle, not showing up and...» «This is enough, Lady Ranmaru. You should not behave like this. You have to be gorgeous also in your psychology.» retorted Lady Kunoichi, less patient than Gõ.

Ranmaru stiffened, but she didn't reply. Gõ giggled. «The key is patience, Lady Kunoichi.» «Pfft.» she mused, annoyed.

/

«Yay! I'll beat 'em all!» «Your _mood_ sure is unbeatable, Lady Kai!» replied an amused Lord Masatsune. «Well, that's it! They have no chances against me!» she cheered, her spirit burning as a bright flame. «Well, maybe you can't even participate» pointed out a pessimistic Kanbei, recently recruited during an assault to Spectra kingdom. «Because, you know... it's a contest for _females_, not for rude _males_.»

«How dare you, stupid!» she blurted angrily. «I am a female, and I can prove it! Wanna see?» «No, thanks.» he replied, nastily. «What, do you think female can only do shopping and cook? Get real!» she continued. Then she breathed heavily, thinking "It's okay. I'll definitely NOT get angry during the beauty contest." «Now, I'm gonna walk for a while!» she announced, before leaving.

«Why did you talk like this to her?» asked Lord Masatsune with an angry gaze to Kanbei. «Well... I really preferred Spectra kingdom» he simply replied, before disappearing. «Huh... what a strange guy...»

/

Nene was excited, too. She was dressed with her classical ninja outfit, but she looked already beautiful. «So, so, what do you think, folks? Can I beat them?» then she anwsered herself: «Oh, yes you can, Lady Nene! Show 'em who you are!» Then, she repeated her typical catchphrase: «NAUGHTINESS MUST NOT GO UNPUNISHED!» She cheered, before being reached by the grumpy Hanzõ.

«Really think you can win, princess? There is a lot of women cutiest than you.» «Heee!» she stomped. «I'll win in name of Viperia kingdom! SO I'm doing it also for you! Don't be so ungrateful!» «Pfff. I'm only telling what I think of this...» He yawned «... competion!»

«Think what you want! I'm gonna win!» she cheered, before doing a little dance. «Jeez. Her mood isn't so simple to break, isn't it?» he thought, before smiling.

/

The day of the beauty contest came. Several ladies from the other kingdoms arrived, and for once there was no war. Even rivals seemed bonded in that day.

«Hey, how'd ya doin', Ginchiyo?» «Not so bad, Lady Nöhime. Long time no see.» «Hail, Inahime!» «Hello, Kai!» The actual Cragspur's kingdom girl was dressed with a beautiful red outfit. Kai smiled at her rival. The message was clear: "Let the dances begin!" Inahime smiled back, her silver outfit shining in the brightness of the day.

«Ranmaru. Why are you always staying alone?» asked Kenshin. «I... don't like this type of competitions. I think they're just... childlish.» «I see.» The Warlord of Illusio looked around, then he asked the lady: «Did you see Ayagozen? I can't find her. It's strange.» Ranmaru looked surprised, maybe even suspicios, but she only awnsered: «Nope. Not seeing her either.» Kenshin looked down, then he muttered: «Weeell, okay then. Thank you. Nice chatting over.» Then, he disappeared in the mass. "Ayagozen?" thinked Ranmaru.

/

«Hey, you naughty child! You're standing in my way!» And who was talking? Clearly Nene. «M-me, lady Nene?» «Yep, you! Move!» «O-okay!» Nene walked quickly, before reaching the stadium in the centre of Ransei. "Jeez. I'm going to be late because of those naughty childs! They never learn! Oh, but when I'll unite Ransei, I'll erase naughtiness! Only happiness and ninja, yes!»

Lost in her thoughts, Nene bumped someone. «Hey, you nau-» her voice faltered. «I'm sorry, Lady Nene. I was looking for Ranmaru to talk to her.» Nobunaga, the young and strong Warlord of Dragnor and idol of all females, was standing right near Nene! She couldn't breathe... Nobunaga!

«I-It's okay. May I... know what you was going to tell Ranmaru?» She was pretty jealous. If the dragon-girl was dating with him... «Well, guess it's okay telling you, too.» Nene getted excited. Nobunaga whispered: «Lady Ayagozen is gone!»

/

Ranmaru quickly avoided a Warlord with a Scrafty, heading for the arena. Her instincts were telling her that something terrible was happening, and Lady Aya was only the beginning.

During her run she was spotted by a curios Kai. "Who is she? And why is she running so fast?" Kai tried to recall her memories. "Yeah! I got it! She's Ranmaru, the Chrysalia Warlord, and if she is running..." She began pursuing Ranmaru.

"Lady Ayagozen...! Damn...! Just where in earth you disappeared?" was thinking the Chrysalia Warlord. "You were kidnapped? If yes, from who? I have to find her, I need her knowledge to understand why I have this sense of dread..."

«Hey! W-wait a second, you!» Ranmaru turned, just to see a lady in a red outfit, brown hair and eyes. "Are you the threat, then?" she thought quickly. She runned faster. There was no way that female would stop her!

"Damn you, Ranmaru! Why are you running faster? Are you posseded or what? Wait for me!" thought an angry Kai. Was the Chrysalia warlord seeing her as a danger? She only wanted to help, and to know...

/

Nene looked at Nobunaga a little suspiciously. «Are you saying Ayagozen was kidnapped?» «We don't actually know. But it's important to find her.» Nene was puzzled. «Why?» «Because if Aya disappeared, Ransei people would think it's fault of the Warlords, and if I'm right they'll begin fighting... so Ransei would go in chaos! Aya can balance things very easily, with her carisma, and if someone kidnapped her to compromise Ransei's peace...»

Nene panicked. «So there'll be a big war! We have to tell the others...» «I fear the news will be discovered in no time...» Nobunaga mused loudly. «We have to stop the mysterious chaos knight.» «Yeah. Let's go search the others-wait, isn't she Ranmaru?» Nene spotted the Chrysalia Warlord. And behind her there was a young woman in a red outfit. «Wait, Ranmaru! I'm going to save you!» Nene declared, before running after Kai. «Naughtiness cannot go unpunished!»

/

Kai stopped, exhausted from the running rythm of Ranmaru. She was really fast! Then she looked behind her, and saw Nene and Nobunaga. «Wait» the male said «you're... Lady Kai from Cragspur fortress?» «Well, that's good to be recognized, at last» she muttered, breathing heavily. «Sooorry!» Nene poured. «We thought you was some kind of threat to Ranmy-maru!» «Ranmaru? Do you know why she was running?» «Nope.» «That's strange. But we losed her.» Nobunaga, without a word, started running.

/

Ranmaru's breath quickened once again. «Damn...» she murmured «I am in no shape for running, I fear...» «Ranmaru. Stop, please.» Ranmaru quickly turned. Behind her there was... «Nobunaga. Good morning, Ruler of Dragnor, mighty...» «There is no time for formalities.» Nobunaga interrupted her. «Do you know Aya was kidnapped?» «I did suspect it. But at the time I had no proofs.» «Ok. We have to find out who...» A scream echoed in the air. Immediatly Ranmaru stood up, alarmed. «First Ayagozen, then this! What the hell is happening now?»


End file.
